Stone Devil Slayer Magic
Stone Devil Slayer Magic '(ストーンデビルスレイヤーマジック ''Sutōndebirusureiyāmajikku) is a form of Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and a Devil Slayer Magic that involves the use of the element of stone. Not only can the user harness the power of stone, but also the earth and ground as well. This magic can be used to slay devils, although unlike most other Devil Slaying magics, this type can petrify the target completely turning them to stone. This magic is similar to Stone Eyes. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Stone Devil Slayers are often called '''Exorcist Mages(悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Overview Stone Devil Slayer Magic '''is a sub-type of Devil Slayer Magic that involves the use of stone to slay devils. This Magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Demon's, more correctly, Demon Slayers are able to change their physical body to match the corporeal body possessed by Etherious, which also grants them various characteristics, that are typical for their demonic mentor or the demon that the magic is based on. In order to learn Lightning Demon Slayer Magic, the Etherious who passes on the magic to their student, modifies their Magic Origin with their own '''Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi, lit. "Negative Energy Particles"), which changes how the magical energies circulate within their body, therefore causing the Etherious's main ability, the Curse (呪法, Jūhō), to enter the student's body momentarily; as a portion of their own power changes the student's magic into that of a Devil Slayer. Continuing with this process, the Magical Barrier Particles of the student acts alongside the magic energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element from the said Etherious. Stone Devil Slayers can also create and control their respective element from any part of their body, which can be used for combat purposes. Due to the unique slayer style, the stone created is vastly different in property from regular stone as it is of a demonic nature. Stone Devil Slayers can morph their physical form into their respective element, specifically they can turn their entire body into stone and morph their arms or legs into makeshift weapons. Changed Physiology As stated above, Stone Devil Slayers possess the ability to morph their bodies into their respective element, in this case stone. Furthermore, as Stone-type Devil Slayers, they are completely invulnerable to the elements of rock, ground, and of course stone. Also, like all slayer magics, users can eat their respective element to boost or regain lost stamina and energy. The only drawback to this is the user cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, it must come from an outside source. Spells 'Stone Devil's Rage '(ストーン悪魔の怒り Sutōn akuma no ikari): Heath concentrates a large amount of magical energy into his mouth before releasing it. This spell takes the form as a concentrated beam of dust, rubble, and other hard debris to cause massive blunt damage to the victim. The blast can cover a wide area, or it can be focused into an almost pinpoint shot to punch through opponents. 'Stone Devil's Rubble Tomb '(ストーン悪魔の瓦礫の墓 Sutōn akuma no gareki no haka): Heath generates multiple boulders of varying size that he throws towards the opponent. These boulders then swarm the enemy completely encasing them in solid rock so they are immobilized. Heath then extends his arm towards the pile of rock before making a crush gesture with hand that puts pressure on them, this pressure is extreme enough that the rocks can be turned to dust. 'Stone Devil's Erupting Roar '(ストーン悪魔の噴出咆哮 Sutōn akuma no funshutsu hōkō): Heath pours inhuman amounts of magical energy into the earth underneath and surrounding him. He then releases the built-up energy in a catastrophic eruption that wipes out nearby enemies. Heath can turn entire villages into sinkholes with this spell as the following shockwave can level buildings for miles. 'Stone Devil's Running Punch '(ストーン悪魔の実行パンチ Sutōn akuma no jikkō panchi): Heath morphs his arm into solid stone before aiming it at an opponent. He then extends the reach of the stone so that it resembles a moving column of rock that smashes into an opponent. This spell is similar to Iron Dragon Slayer Magic in that it is not just the element gathered into the fist, but rather an extension of the user's body. 'Stone Devil's Petrification '(ストーン悪魔の石化 Sutōn akuma no sekka): One of the most unique elements to this magic, ''Stone Devil's Petrification ''has the ability to turn anyone who falls into a user's trap to stone. This is similar to how Ice Devil Slayer Magic can freeze enemies solid. The only difference is that the petrification must be done either by a victim stepping within a certain radius of the user, the user touching the victim,or by looking the user in the eyes. Category:Alvedrez Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Earth Magic Category:Elemental Magic